


Judy And Shion Fuck

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Futanari, It's Entirely Porn Okay, Morning Sex, Porniverse AU, Tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: I wanted to write a fic that combines three of my fetishes:1) Futa2) Tentacles3) Judy and Shion being a loving couple and very happy with each otherSo I did!





	Judy And Shion Fuck

Shion had never had particularly vivid dreams, so this one was sticking out to her. She was in the middle of a forest, vines wrapped around her arms and legs and pulling her upright into the air, helpless. She felt that she should be more scared about her predicament, but for some reason she just felt calm and serene, as if everything was going perfectly to plan, including her conspicuous nudity. 

As she took in the scene around her, she felt the vines tighten around her wrists, as if to prevent her from having any thoughts of escaping, but she definitely felt no such urge. Two more vines shot out from the undergrowth, crawling their way towards her. Her dick shot up erect at the sight, yearning for release, as the sexual charge of the situation dawned on her. 

The vines twirled up her legs, coiling around her thighs and arousing her even more with their touch. They nearly reached her genitals before pausing, inches away from her softest places, as if considering their options. Shion, desperate with desire and eager to see where this was going, softly whispered: "Please fuck me." 

And as if to oblige her, the vines plunged forward, one penetrating her pussy and the other wrapping around her dick. As one pounded her over and over, pulsing with warmth inside her, the other's coils pulled her cock forward and back, rubbing her tip as it stroked every inch of her shaft. She gasped and moaned with pleasure, feeling it surge within her as a warm knot of joy began to build within her, tugged and prodded along by the vines inside and outside her as it grew, grew, grew-

\---

Shion woke up to the feeling of her cum surging out her dick, the pleasure shooting through her and causing her to arch up, as if to force every last bit of cum out. If she had been more mentally composed, she'd worry about leaving stains on the sheets, but she was too wrapped up in the joy of orgasm to be concerned with worldly matters. Besides, she realized as she opened her eyes, most of it had ended up on Judy's face anyways. 

Judy grinned widely, even as one eye was closed shut from a thick strand of cum. Her face and hair were soaked, semen strands hanging from her bangs and trickling down her cheeks. Judy wiped off her eye with the hand not currently wrapped around Shion's cock and seductively licked her fingers clean as she stared into Shion's sleepy eyes. "Good morning, Shishi. Thanks for the meal," she added teasingly.

"If you're that hungry, we do have bagels, you know," Shion said with a small giggle. "But I can't say I'm going to complain. Come here for a kiss," she said, reaching her arms out. 

Judy crawled up the length of the bed, Shion helplessly noticing the sway of Judy's breasts and the swagger of Judy's ass as she did. She leaned in for Shion's kiss, Shion noticing the normal taste of strawberries covered by the salty taste of her own semen, thankful once again she had engineered it to be less disgusting and even somewhat yummy. "So you enjoyed it, then?" Judy asked.

"Waking up to being fucked by my beautiful wife? What's not to like?" Shion answered with a big grin.

"Good." Judy rested her head between Shion's breasts, accidentally wiping some more of the cum on Shion in the process. "I know you had mentioned it'd be fun to do sometime, but I was still worried about trying to have sex while you were still asleep. Sorry if I woke you up asking you for permission."

Shion gently rubbed Judy's head, stroking her fingers through Judy's hair, as she stared at the ceiling trying to remember. "You did?"

"Yeah. I asked if it was okay right before I actually started doing anything, and you said 'Please fuck me'. It was _hella_ hot," Judy added breathily.

Huh. Guess that explained the dream, Shion thought. She should ask Judy to do this more often. Thinking on the dream again, imagining the tentacles playing with her and realizing that was her wife loving her passionately, she felt her cock swelling once more, pushing up against Judy's thighs and rubbing itself against them.

"Damn, ready for round two already?" Judy asked, a edge of awe in her voice as she raised her head. "Your robodick sure is something else."

"It is _not_ a robodick, it is an Artifical Bioengineered Phallus tee-em," Shion said with exaggerated emphasis, tapping Judy on the nose chidingly. "I didn't spend years of research on this project for it not to get the respect it deserves."

"Would you rather it get respect or get fucked? Because right now I can tell you it's one or the other."

Shion wiped some more of her cum off Judy's face and kissed her again, wiping the cum off by groping and kneading Judy's breasts. Judy took the message, and began reaching down to play with Shion's folds and tease the base of Shion's cock once more. Shion, ever the sensitive one, could not bear to hold out and broke the kiss, gasping and moaning. 

"Sounds like you're nice and ready. Let's slip it in." Judy fumbled around Shion's dick for a moment before finding the hidden switch just under the surface. She pressed it, and the dick slowly released from invisible pores a coat of lubricant, covering it in a slight sheen. Now prepared, Judy raised herself over Shion and slowly lowered herself onto her cock, letting out small gasps as it slid right in to Judy's pussy, and matched by Shion in return. "Mmmm," Judy whispered to herself, taking a moment to enjoy Shion's fullness inside her. "Enjoy the view?"

Shion looked up at Judy. Covered in semen spread all over her body at this point, her breasts swaying as she positioned herself and slowly rocked back and forth on Shion's dick, her skin flushed red from excitement and exertion, but most important of all was Judy's absolutely delighted smile. That, more than anything else, was what Shion treasured right now. "Absolutely."

"Good, because I'm going to milk you fucking dry." And with that, Judy began riding Shion like a bucking bronco, bouncing up and down Shion's shaft and squeezing on it with all the kegel strength she could muster. Shion, still sensitive from her first orgasm, could only helplessly scream in pleasure as she was torn between closing her eyes and lustfully staring at her wife as much as possible. During her second orgasm of the day, the choice was made for her, her eyes slammed shut as her muscles convulsed, pouring her cum inside Judy this time. Judy's own orgasm came soon after, presumably. The rest of the next two hours were a bit of a blur for Shion, so she couldn't rightly recall.


End file.
